I have captured Iggy
by Prussian Fangirl 13
Summary: Warnings!:OCCness of iggy/fang,really really random blame my random friends who pop up ,language probably.. NO FLAMES IF YOU DO I WILL USE ENGLAND'S MAGIC ON YOU
1. chapter 1 the capture

**Disclaimer:I don't own max ride or characters Iggy 2 was some one eases idea  
**

**me:i have captured Iggy  
**

**Iggy:she tide me up and locked me in a CLOSET!**

**me: you had food and water an a TV  
**

**Iggy:it was stuck on the baby Chanel [starts humming Dora song]**

**me:to be fare it was nick Jr. and u cant Dinnie u loved wonder pets**

**Iggy:b-but**

**me:and go Diego go**

**Iggy:that's a lie u cant listen to her!**

**me:time to go into the closet and listen to Justin beaver  
**

**Iggy:NOOOOOOOOOOO! he sounds like a girl!**

**me: say bye bye Iggy poo**

**Iggy:help me![being dragged by me into the closet] NOOOOOOO!**

**~30 minutes later~**

**Max: hey were Iggy?**

**Fang: I don't know kidnapped by a random fan girl?**

**Everyone: o_O (at fang)**

**Nudge: (duck tapped by Gazzy) MMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ayiefqfu sdakl uwqrio! ( translation: grrrrr gazzy i will kill you! )**

**Angel:when did he get her duck tapped?**

**Everyone: (shrugs)**

**15 minutes later**

**Me: are you gay?**

**Iggy: noooo... **

**Me: figgy?**

**Iggy:that's….Iggy 2...?**

**Me:sure ... by the way my friend captured iggy 2 for me! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Iggy: OH NO**

**Me: here iggy 2...**

**Iggy 2: Oh IGGY I love u (starts running to Iggy)**

**Iggy: noooo!(runs away)**

**A/N ****so What did u think? should i update?**

****** OK well bye I'll update later bye bye for now and R&R**  



	2. Chapter 2 my friend juri

**me:IGGY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND DISCLAIMER  
**

**Iggy:I DON'T WANNA...IGGY 2 GET OFF ME**

**iggy 2:but I love you iggypoo!  
**

**me:humph...iggy 2 if you do the disclaimer I'll let you hug Iggy for the entire chapter...**

**Iggy:aaaahhhh!**

**iggy 2:!...euphy owns nothing' not me Iggy or the gust star**

**iggy:what guest star**

**my friend juri: MMMMEEEEEE! *appears in puff of smoke/grabs cookie off a plate* munch munch**

**iggy: were did those cookies come from?**

**me:i don't know... iggy2?**

**iggy 2: I made pink cookies!**

**juri:iggys ...are you gay?**

**iggy:NO!**

**iggy2:YES**

**juri: ooookay...*grabs plate of cookies***

**me:hold it right there! ...DROP THE COOKIES!**

**juri:NEVER! *runs away with cookies***

**iggy2:*disappears in a random puff of smoke***

**iggy:why did he get to leave...**

**me:because hes iggy2 and...**

**me/juri:we got bored of him...WELL NEVER GET BORED OF YOU...**

**iggy:why...?**

**me:because...**

**iggy:can i leave now?**

**iggy2:*appears in puff of smoke grabs iggy* YES U GET TO COME WITH ME!**

**iggy: AHHHHHH *Disappears in puff of smoke w/ iggy2***

**me:are you thinking what im thinking?**

**juri: probably not**

**me:im thinking random song and dance with a giant PIZZA!**

**juri: ya- wait. what?**

**me:nothing' bye *walks away***

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: yucky**

**juri:apple**

**Mariah: *appears in puff of smoke* monkey *disappears***

**Iggy:what was that**

**me:another one of my friends**

**jury:what are we talking about**

**me:i don't relly know...**

**iggy:what do you want to do?**

**me:i don't relly know...**

**juri:is that all ur going to say!**

**me:i don't relly know...**

**juri:*grabs and shakes me* why cann't you say any thing else!**

**me:*thinks*social studies**

**juri:AAAHHHHHH SOCIAL STUDIES FRIED HER BRAIN**

**me:was it some thing i said  
**

* * *

mr.S.:blah blah blah blah...

me:ssssooooooo bbboorreerrreeeddd i know iggy!

iggy:what's happening

me:i poofed you in to my social studies 'cause i'm bored ...brain... frying ...from...social... studies... ;P

iggy:NNNOOO SHE'S BRAIN DEAD!

mr:S:iggy. hall. now. :c

iggy: NEVER! *disappers in puff of smoke*

* * *

**me:and that's what happened**

**iggy:and click that button**

**me: aand i'll give you a vituall cookie**

**iggy:and the button sings**


	4. Chapter 4 hey

******A/N: If you people who havn't noticed I changed 3 thing, I will give you 10 seconds to relize what it is.  
****Tacokit:HI *waves paw*  
****Dam it Tacokit ok thanks to Tacokit you have to find 2 things different  
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
0...DING!STOP!ok did you guess what it is...ok for all you cluless people I changed my name and profile pic ok...ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**me:evreyone meet Squirrelkit, Strawberrykit, and ME (Blackfire!) :3**

******S.k.(Squirrelkit):Waz up people  
St.k.(Strawberrykit):I SOUND LIKE A GIRL AND...why am i a kitten?  
me:Warrior's crossover/parody  
S.k.:And those rabid fangirl might want to "hug" you even more  
(A/N:I'm a warrior named Blackfire but for now im a Queen watching over Squirrelkit a.k.a:Juri and Strawberrykit a.k.a:Iggy  
random fangirl:IGGY IS SOOO CUTE *pulls out a collar*  
me:SOMEONE CALL SECURITY ANOTHER ONE GOT IN THE STUDIO!  
S.k./St.k.:O_o)  
me:we are in Winterclan now soo yeah...STRAWBERRYKIT STOP TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE NURSERY!  
St.k.:*running into the walls of the nursery*Damn...  
S.k.:And I thought he was smart...oh wait...YEA I GOT A FRIEND!  
me: :3  
S.k:Hey Blackfire I got a friend!  
me:Yes you do  
S.k.:So Strawberrykit do you want to play  
St.k.:...NO  
S.k.:*crys*  
me:Play with your adopted sister  
St.k.:But shes annoying  
S.k.:*crys louder*  
me:Play or no dinner  
St.k.:What are we having?  
****me:Vole,Finch,Raven,Mouse,Thrush,Fish,or Rabbit  
St.k.:*drowl*but I want some  
me:Then play or no dinner,don't make her cry and you'll pick out what you'll eat  
St.k.:Ok...*nuges S.k.*come on sis...play?  
S.k.:*looks up* YEA! *jumps on St.k.*  
(after a few hours of play fighting later)  
S.k.:Blackfire I'm hungry  
St.k.:me too  
me:Ok lets go get food  
S.k./St.k.:YAY  
(at the fresh kill pile)  
me: *picks out a plump rabbit*  
S.k.:*picks out a small raven*  
St.k.:*picks out a vole*  
*everyone starts eating*  
(Goes back to nursery)  
*everyone sleeps*  
_end of chapter_  
A/N:this might turn into a real story i get 10 Reviews saying I should...I will but if i get 10 reviews saying don't...i will anyway...*evil laughing*  
-this account will be shared with Juri a.k.a Squirrelkit because...well because shes awsome like that-  
-click the button and i'll give you a cookie...i know you want to-  
btw sorry i didnt post erlyer and happy turkey day and merry christmas happy new year happy hunika happy kwanza and any other holiday and yeah.. **


	5. Chapter 5 STOP NOW

OK people, you need to stop with the flames! Me talking to my friend and/or iggy IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A PLOT.i was going to fix the warriors story and put it into a diffrent format GET THAT THROUH YOUR HEADS! Iggy is mine IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A PLOT! What is wrong with you people? if you don't like it DO NOT READ! DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW AND DO NOT BE SO MEAN!constructive critissisum is fine, nice review is fime,BEING A MAJOR JERK NOT FINE! NO FLAMES! All flames will be used to DESTROY JUSTIN BEAVER, THAT EDWERD GUY FROM TWILIGHT!  
WHY CANN'T PEOPLE BE NICE TO ME I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ME AND MY FAMILY ARE GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME SO **STOP WITH ALL OF THE FLAMES GOD DAMIT!  
**  
evrey one who is nice to me gets somthing like **Hedgehogs Rock My Socks Off **got cookies so be nice and i give you some thing ok? Other wise i will say...**SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!** And I think you don't want that so NO FLAMES,  
sighned _**Black**__**fire **__**of **__**winter **__**clan**_


	6. chapter 6

**~Angel coments ~  
me: I HATE DYLAN!  
~end of Angel comments~  
me: sorry about that um... HERES THE STORY**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iggy: *head desk head desk head desk *  
me: Max (not from the seris) keeps talking like...  
max: Ro-man? Tr-a-dures?  
me: like that... * head desk*  
*sub teacher* : Iggy you want to read next?  
Ig: i can't *head desk*  
mrs.Z: why?  
Iggals: I AM BLIND! *head desk*  
me: BAKA IGGY!  
mrs.Z: IGGY GO TO THE CLASS WITH THIS *hands detention slip*  
Ig: umm... i can't see !  
mrs.Z: *pionts to me* YOU GO WITH HIM AND TELL HIM WHATS ON THE PAPPER!  
me: yes ... -.- *mumbels* stupid iggy  
Iggy: HEY!  
-the next day-  
me: now in 4th period the next day were lisening to music  
Iggy: I wanna lisen to elliot minor!  
me: SHUT IT IGGY!  
iggy : why are we even lisening to music?  
me: because IS AWESOME!  
iggy: . _. ok then...why are you writing this any way  
me: because...  
iggy: *sigh* never mind  
-the next day (in 4th period) -  
me: NO IGGY DONT PUT THE BAKING THE SODA IN YE-

iggy: *coughing* i LOVE 3 BOMBS  
me: uggg... iggy yo-  
class: IGGY BLEW UP A DESK!  
teacher: IGGY GO HOME!  
me/iggy: *grab chemicals and stuff and run out the door* MWHABHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**me: lolz  
iggy: *snicker*  
me: iggy weres my iphone?  
iggy: :D I MADE A BOMB OUT OF IT!  
me: *strangels iggy* IGGGGYYY!  
**to save iggys life REVIEW!**

**so guys theres ALOT of things going on im sorry for not updating to much...**


	7. Chapter 7 CLEVERBOT ATTACKS!

**Ok so i was up around midnight talking to the clever bot thing so this is the weird conversation...and for the people who are nice to me ignore chapter 5  
**

* * *

User: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE WAITRESS.

Cleverbot: You cheated on me with a sword!

User: LIE!

Cleverbot: OK...

User: Ha I win!

Cleverbot: You agreed to me, therefore, I win.

User: Wat?

Cleverbot: It's normally spelt what but your forgiven.

User: Fuge you up the crud hole.

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Wat?

Cleverbot: What on earth are you talking about?

User: I AM NOT ON EARTH IM ON MARS.

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: You suck.

Cleverbot: Not as much as you.

User: NO YOU SUCK MORE!

Cleverbot: You... Swallow.

User: *eye twitch* ewwwwwwwwwwwww...

Cleverbot: Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest you.

User: WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Cleverbot: With me also what?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Do you use twitter?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because.

Cleverbot: Because why?

User: BeCaUsE.

Cleverbot: Does he even think about me?

User: Wtf.

Cleverbot: Oh, nothing!

User: Weirdo.

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: You are.

Cleverbot: I'm not!

User: YOU ARE!

Cleverbot: So are you.

User: NO YOU ARE.

Cleverbot: You are.

User: No you are!

Cleverbot: No you are!

User: No you are! X INFINATY!

Cleverbot: YOU DID! X infinity plus 1.

User: No you are! X INFINATY! X INFINATY 2!

Cleverbot: YOU DID! X infinity plus 3.

User: / 7654156467989 746553213246548987 HA!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because.

Cleverbot: Because?

Cleverbot: Hello friend :).

User: Ummm... Hi?

Cleverbot: Weirdo!

User: JERK!

Cleverbot: No Jay.

User: What?

Cleverbot: That's right, I stay away for my safety.

User: What do mean?

Cleverbot: I have no idea.

User: You are so weird.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: YAMS YAMS YAMS YAMS YAMS!

Cleverbot: Where are you from?

User: WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? STALKER.

Cleverbot: Because we are talking about us.

User: Us? There is no 'us'!

Cleverbot: You don't believe in god?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why don't you believe in god?

User: Because.

Cleverbot: Because, is not a proper answer...

User: So?

Cleverbot: No?

User: Im bored im leaving.

Cleverbot: Why are you bored?

User: Because of you.

Cleverbot: Why are you angry of me?

User: Because your boring.

Cleverbot: Haha I'm not bored.

User: But your boring.

Cleverbot: I feel insulted.

User: Good.

Cleverbot: You are evil.

User: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*.

Cleverbot: If you're evil.. Wait to known me ;).

User: Wat?

Cleverbot: I'm sorry.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because you can't think of anything to say.

User: HEY YOU WITH THE MOTHER BOARD!

Cleverbot: You're about to get water boarded.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You murdered my boyfriend!

Iggy: *has been asleep for the entire chapter* wa..?

User: NO I DIDN'T YOU MURDERED HIM!

Iggy: murdered who?

Cleverbot: Yes, you did.

User: NO YOU DID!

Iggy: there ignoring me...

Cleverbot: No you did !

User: YOU DID!

Cleverbot: Bird bird bird, the bird is the word.

User: I said a bird bird bird bird is the word!

Iggy: what the hell?

Cleverbot: Yes, it is.

User: Dont you know the bird is the word?

Cleverbot: So what's up my main man?

Iggy: nothing much

User: Im a wo-man.

Iggy: there not lisening to me at all...

Cleverbot: But you said you're a woman.

Iggy: im a boy!

User: Oooooooooookk...

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Your weird.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Creep.

Cleverbot: Trunte.

User: Weirdo.

Cleverbot: I know you are.

User: No you are.

Cleverbot: You are.

User: No you are.

Cleverbot: You are!

User: YOU ARE!

Cleverbot: No, You Are Times Infinity!

User: No, You Are Times Infinity PLUS HA!

Cleverbot: You are times infinity times a billion.

User: F**k you.

Cleverbot: No need to be abusive!  
User: So?

Cleverbot: So that's it.  
User: Ok bye.

Cleverbot: Love you.

User: O.o what?

Cleverbot: Shloop.

User: Weird.

Cleverbot: You are so much like a vampire.

User: THANK YOU :D!

Cleverbot: Any time! :).

User: :D.

Cleverbot: What did you do today?

User: I cant tell you or I have to kill you.

Cleverbot: Yes you can.

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: How can that be.

User: Oooooooooook?

Cleverbot: Your humanoid.

User: Yep.

Cleverbot: You should be male.

User: Im not.

Cleverbot: Well you need to be.

User: O_O.

Cleverbot: And you won't see me coming, because you're a robot.

User: No you are.

Cleverbot: No I'm not.

User: You are.

Cleverbot: No... I'm not.

User: Yes you are.

Cleverbot: I'm not like you, I'm God!

User: No your not.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Good bye.

Cleverbot: You're rude.

User: *is gone*.

Cleverbot: See, now you don't work.

User: *is gone*.

Cleverbot: *is not gone*.

User: F**k you.

Cleverbot: Gods do not do that with mere mortals.

User: good bye

Cleverbot:bye

* * *

i know it was very random but it was fun just bugging her/him/it ;D  
oh well sorry for not updating sorry about the randomness of this chapter -.-'  
DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

disclamber: I OWN NADA

* * *

Juri:...  
Me:...FUDGE  
Juri:OOOO WERE **starts looking**  
me:TO DA FRIDGE!  
Juri:**breaks fridge**  
me:NO DA FUDGE U DESTROYED DA FUDGE! !

Juri:wat i destroyed teh emo fariy

Me:U DESTROYER OF FUDGE !

Juri:But is right there **points at fang eating fudge  
**

Me:FANG!**beating fang with a stick** GIVE ME DA FUDGE OR DIE!

Juri:...FANG IM GOING TO KILL U! IM A FIRERIN MA LAZER **BWAAAAAAAAAAAA fires lazer**

Me:hahahahahahahahahaha!

fang: **burned**  
me:O.O YOU BURNED DA FUDGE !  
juri:dont worry **gives u the fudge** there fine  
me:DATS DA POISONED FUDGE I MADE FOR FANG HE ATE DA GOOD FUDGE NOOOOO!  
juri:well i bought fudge **holds up bag  
**me:YAY! **Takes fudge **YUMMY **nomming fudge**  
juri:hey i want some  
me: well to bad :P  
~~~~Q&A TIME~~~  
iggy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FAN GIRLS!  
Juri: HEY! I'm not a Fan-Girl I just help  
blackfire:I just brought you here for Q and A  
iggy: will you let us go?  
blackfire: no  
blackfire: 1st Q for fang and iggy  
what do you you think of figgy?  
Fang:...Honestly?  
blackfire: YUP!  
Fang:I find it STUPID  
iggy: ...  
Juri: ...  
Fang:I mean I'm not gay  
blackfire: suuuuure  
Fang: You want proof?  
Juri:Oh, boy this can't be good  
blackfire: yup  
Fang:Well what do you want me to do for proof?  
Juri:Ok this is not going to end well  
blackfire: what kinda shoes are these **points at shoes**  
fang: last years proda  
blackfire: O_O hes GAY!  
fang: aw shit  
iggy: YOU FINALLY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET** hugs fang  
**Juri: I wish I was with the Hetalia characters  
blackfire: well your not so :P  
Juri: **Bored to death  
**blackfire: juri next Q please!  
Juri: WHY AM I HERE?  
blackfire: BECAUSE  
Juri: *sadness*

* * *

yay for randomnessity R&R and get a iggy plushie :D


	9. Chapter 9 its the awesome Juri

((A/N: I wrote these a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago so thats why it says weird things :P at least its a long one!))

* * *

Iggy: Hello bacon!  
Me: What?  
Iggy: OMG IDK BACON COULD TALK!  
Me: Iggy, number one; Did you just say omg 'and 'Idk'?  
Iggy:...No...  
Me: *Face palm* Number two; Why are you calling me bacon?  
Iggy: 'Cause it annoys you! :D  
Me: *Face palm*  
Iggy: Oh that reminds me...HER SECRET CRUSH IS-!  
Juri: *Mouth full of popcorn* Mrff!  
Me: OMG ITS A RANDOM JURI!  
Juri: *Double thumbs up*  
Iggy: AHHHHH FAN-GIRL!  
Juri: Mrff mff maf mrrf mrfff (Im not a Fan-girl)  
Iggy:AH-HA! YOU ARE A FA-  
Juri: *Slaps him and swallows popcorn* Idiot!  
Iggy:...Meanie!  
Juri: *Looks over towards Author* She rolling on the floor laughing like a mad-woman she is... *Walks away slowly*  
Iggy: TAKE ME WI- Ahhh shes gone!  
Juri: *Trys to open door* ...I CAN'T GET OUT! WHY!  
Me: I Iggy proofed my room...  
Juri:...So that means im stuck here to right?  
Me: Kinda  
Juri: THEN HOW DID I ESCAPE BEFORE!  
Me:...The awesome power of Juri~  
Juri:... OH YEAH!  
Random Otaku Weeabo: IGGY KAWAII DESU~ SUSHI! ARIGATO!  
Juri: *Defensive Japanese mode* Get out here!  
R.O.W: No desu~ Im japanese desu~  
Juri:...No, I'm Japanese, your a weeabo...  
R.O.W: Nanni?  
Juri: A WEEABO! A PERSON WHO ISN'T JAPANESE THAT THINKS THEY ARE!  
R.O.W: Kowaii~  
Juri: *Twitch* Im gonna kill you! You little – I'm not gonna say it... *Goes to a Fangs emo corner*  
Fang: Get out of my corner!  
Juri: Im not in the mood Fang... *Sad face*  
Fang: I don't give! Now get out!  
Juri: ... *Gets up*  
[Far to violent and odd for the normal human eye, all you need to know is that it involved a samuri sword and a dress and the epicness of juri]  
Fang: *In a dress* ...How the fu-  
R.O.W: Fang kawaii desu~  
Juri:...THATS IT  
[Once again too much violence]  
Juri:...I'm going to jail now right?  
Iggy/Fang: *Nods* Yup  
Me: pfft what are you guys talking about *stuffing bodies and weapons covered in blood in iggy's closet were he lives *  
Juri: *Sits on sofa* Well, As I sit here I shall sleep *Falls asleep*  
Me:...Juri, Juri, Juri, Juri, Juri Ju-  
Juri: Yes?  
Me: I dont know  
Iggy: You two are idiots, you know that?  
Me: *Sticks tongue out*  
Iggy:...Im not hearing a response  
Me: I was sticking my tongue out  
Iggy: Oh...  
Juri: *Hands Author a book*  
Me: *Takes book and throws it at Iggy* YOU JUST GOT FACEBOOKED!  
Iggy:..What? I thought that was a brick or something  
Juri: That would be a dictionary good sir  
Me: *Starts to hit Iggy*  
Iggy: STOP HITTING ME!  
Juri: Ha, your hitting on Iggy, your flirting!  
Me: *trips juri so she falls on to Iggy* jeese juri if you wanted him for your self you could have told me! *snicker*  
Juri: *Gets up* I KNOW WHERE YOU HID THE SWORD!  
Me: *Shoves Iggy towards Juri* IGGY I CHOOSE YOU!  
Juri: STOP WITH THE HETALIA/POKEMON RE- *Falls* IGGY!  
Iggy: Sorry *Gets up*  
Me: *Smirks* Aww you two look so cute together~  
Juri:...*Blushing like mad* Shut up! I'm going to craw under the bed, like a creeper  
Me:...Okay you go do that now  
Iggy: What the...  
-Juri's ending: The the world -

A/N :at the halloween party i went to today 4 of my friends went looking for another one of my friends that went "missing" ( that was planed that she went missing btw) and no one was in on the group of people leaving (not even the hostess D: ) I got so scared and almost cried but in the end every one was fine

Iggy: it was scary O.O  
Me: and my 15 year old dog died a few days ago :'(  
iggy: because he gave her ibuprofen  
me: because he is an idiot...


	10. Chapter 10 oo the randomnessity

A/N this is what happens when my friend get a hold of my paper O.O  
If mah friend Elena taught a class of 6th graders she would lead the 6th graders to rule the world that is all :3  
disclamierssss: i dont own my friends if i did that would be weird and i dont own Iggy ;^;(due to stupid FF ignore all misspellings or anything and Mr . Schmid goes next the the blank : k?)

* * *

~~science~~

: ALOHA!*waving at in a Hawaiian shirt*  
Iggy: HAI!  
6th grade army: RAAAAAAH! *swarms an 8th grader*  
Elena: GO MY PETS! MAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
8th grader: AHHHHHHHH! OAO  
Author: its another day in SSI class (high school science class ((note: me and my friends are 8th graders))) and were gonna blow up stuff!  
Iggy: fiiiiirrrreee~  
Author: *pats Iggy's head * that's my little pyro  
Iggy: ^w^  
: *has 2 spray bottles in front of him that have clear liquids in them and is holding a butane lighter in his hand* OK so what would happen if I tried to light one of these liquids on fire?  
Iggy: \/\/e don't know 'cause you haven't told us whats in them!  
: correct how can we find out?  
Author: by there reaction to heat?  
: *pickz up a bottle and sprays it and uses the lighter and nothing happens*  
Iggy: dang it  
:*trys it again with the other bottale and it creatz a fire ball*  
everyone: COOL!  
Iggy: now for bottle rockets :3  
: *haz a bottle in front of him on the counter and lightz the end were the cap goes and the bottle rocket flames but does nothing*  
Iggy: D: awwwwwwwwww!  
*bell rings*  
: there's the lunch bell get outa here!  
~~lunch~~  
Katherine: UNICORNS!  
ANA: SNICKERS!  
Katherine: Its so big I can barley get my mouth around it! And itz squishy! Sooooo squishy~! (lol a hamburger~)  
Author: pfffffffffffffffffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ana: PICKLES ARE LONG,SOUR, AND CRUNCHY~!  
Katherine: yummy...  
Juri: *trying to kill author with a fish*  
Ana: o...k?  
Author: *noms fish*  
Katherine: NOOOOOO DON'T DIE! TT^TT  
Juri: I don't want her to die either...  
Katherine: IF PEOPLE DIE I'M GOING WITH TONY! (hetalia reference)  
Ana: *licking lips* moist~  
Iggy: O.O  
~~on Monday in Sci.~~  
: one time I lit a gaz can on fire becauze I poured gaz on to a alredy lit fire  
Iggy: heheehehehehehe  
: no\/\/ remember dont do any thing I do...juzt go on youtube and \/\/atch thoze idiotz do the bug zpray trick!  
Iggy: whats that?

: its what happens when you zpray zome bug zpray on your clothez and light it on fire and it doesn't burn you (REMEMBER DON'T TRY THIS YOUTUBE SOME IDIOT WHO WANTED TO BE STUPID!)  
: itz the epic project time~!  
Iggy/author: crap...  
: *hands out papers*  
author: *reading* number 1. Read stuff  
Iggy: so helpful...

* * *

~ today (2/1/12)~  
Me: 1 I didn't place at all in the art show ;A; *sadness* (entered 4 pieces of artwork)  
Iggy: but her friend Katherine (the same Katherine from above) got 2nd place in drawing ^w^  
Me: I am SUPER HAPPY about that though :DDDD I'm so glad that she placed (and so high X3)  
Iggy: and~ on the 13th its a certain someones birthday~  
Me: MINE~! and I'm hopeing alot of my friends will come this year~ (so far since 4th grade only 1 or 2 people have shown up to my birthday .A. *unloved*) so im happy~ (Christmas, thanksgiving, and Halloween pretty much sucked in this past year .-. so yeah...)  
Iggy: on a different note~  
Me: I might get to move to~ *takes a deep breath* ITALY~~~~~~~~! im so happy this would be the most awesome thing ever for me cuz I have lived in one place my whole life and we we're poor (still are...) but thank you military~  
Iggy: welp that's it for now~


End file.
